Wyatt and the Spelling Bee
'Wyatt and the Spelling Bee '''is the eleventh book of the WYATT Adventures series. Book Number: 11 Previous: ''Wyatt Makes A Sandwich Next: Wyatt and the Robot Back Cover Character: Mr. Harry Characters * Wyatt * Ashley * Simon * Deheven * Clay * Mr. Harry * Tyra * Aurora * Evan * Jasmine (debut) * Principal McGloo (debut) * Morgan (cameo) * Mark (cameo) * Autumn (cameo) * Mikey (debut, cameo) Summary Wyatt and his friends are still in the deep blue because of Mr. Harry, but then a extremely difficult spelling bee is coming up and everyone has to study even harder than ever, Wyatt and Clay are the only two in the class who spelled every word on a pre-spelling test right, but can either of them win the bee? Plot The school day ends and Mr. Harry's class slowly emerge from the room in single file, taking only one step every ten seconds. On the way out Wyatt and his friends run into Jasmine. Jasmine mentions that Mr. Harry was her teacher the prior year. Evan and Mikey join Jasmine by telling Wyatt and his friends that Mr. Harry possesses black magic and that if you screw up, he will lock you in his dungeon. Then the principal appears holding a large trophy and announcing the upcoming Hazel High spelling bee, and how the winner will win said trophy. Jasmine says that if she wins, it will be her third consecutive win. Everyone decides to go home and study for the event. Wyatt does this by spelling his words out loud. While the others use various methods, but eventually use Wyatt's method for theirselves. The next day, Mr. Harry has his whole class take a spelling test so that they know how to spell certain words. Aurora mentions that she doesn't even know a thousand words. Mr. Harry reveals that Wyatt and Clay were the only two students who spelled every word correctly, and the spelling bee commences. It is hosted by the principal. The principal mentions that these are the hardest words in the English language to spell. Clay goes first, Clay is asked to spell a word that wasn't on the test. Making him nervous. Clay ends up spelling the word wrong, but he is unsure about this and asks the principal if he's even using the right dictionary. Jasmine goes next. The principal has her spell an even bigger word that is over fifteen letters long. Jasmine utters a letter every 10 seconds to make sure she gets it correct, but gets it wrong anyways. Jasmine threatens to sue Hazel High if the word is impossible to spell. It goes on until Wyatt is the only person left, Wyatt spells the word and gets it right. Trivia * This is the first appearance of Jasmine * Clay's last name is revealed to be "Nestor" * This is the second time a brand name is mentioned. The principal mentions "Merriam-Webster" which is a real dictionary. * Mikey is a character that appears here, but was eventually scrapped from the whole franchise. * Simon's luck charms resemble Slifle from Wyatt's game series "Clash Creatures" Category:Books